


I'll Follow You

by HaruhiandHikaru



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snow fades in front of her face, Sarah tries to set things right... But plans never do turn out the way we want them to, right?</p>
<p>Told from Noels Point of View.</p>
<p>Serah/Snow, Little One- Sided Noel/Serah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a version of this oneshot on fanfiction.net without the lyrics.
> 
> Hope you readers enjoy!!!

Nothing except for the plot belongs to me.  
The song is I’ll Follow You by Death Cab For Cutie and Final Fantasy XIII characters belong to Square Enix.  
Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this.  
I was playing Final Fantasy XIII when this idea just popped into my head so I just had to get it out and posted today.  
This is written in Noel POV.  
I hope that’s okay.  
I kind of wanted a little bit of one-sided Noel/Serah in here.

Summary: When Snow fades in front of her face, Sarah tries to set things right.  
But plans never do turn out the way we want them to, right?  
Told from Noels Point of View.

I’ll Follow You Song-fic

_**Love of mine** _

He faded.  
He tried to tell her no.  
To stop, but she just wouldn’t listen

_**Someday you will die** _

He was essentially dead.  
I tried to tell her that, but she wouldn’t, no couldn’t understand.

_**But I’ll be close behind** _

She told me she had to find him.  
She loved him so much, she couldn’t see that what we were trying to accomplish was what would help to get him back.

_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

She was blinded to what reality was.  
She was just like him.  
Just as self- sacrificial as he was, but she didn’t know a lot of things.  
She didn’t know how much I loved her.  
She didn’t know how much it hurt me to see her act that way and blindly follow after him like she did.

_**No blinding light** _   
_**Or tunnels, to gates of white** _

I wish she would have told me when she got her first vision.  
I could have helped her.  
“I didn’t want to be a burden on you.” She said.  
Like I would see her as a burden…

_**Just our hands clasped so tight** _   
_**Waiting for the hint of a spark** _

I was with her through everything.  
When she needed to cry, I was her shoulder.  
When she needed someone to patch her up after a nasty battle, I was there with a smile.  
When the visions started to get worse, and her body weaker, I tried to help her.  
She wouldn’t let me.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied** _   
_**Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs** _   
_**If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks** _   
_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

I was with her throughout everything that happened.  
Battles, death and everything else.  
I was with her.

_**Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule** _   
_**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black** _   
_**I held my tongue as she told me son** _   
_**Fear is the heart of love, so I never went back** _

I prayed to every god there was to let her live.  
To let her continue on her journey.  
But none answered and she started to fade…

_**If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied** _   
_**Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs** _   
_**If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks** _   
_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

I stayed with her through the pain of that as well.  
When you fade, it’s not painless.  
She screamed and begged me to help her, but there was nothing I could do.  
She understood.  
And in the end, she wasn’t screaming anymore.  
She was talking to me.  
Everything we had seen and done…  
And she… smiled.

_**You and me have seen everything to see** _   
_**From Bangkok to Calgary** _   
_**The soles of your shoes, are all worn down** _   
_**The time for sleep is now** _   
_**It’s nothing to cry about** _   
_**Cause we’ll hold each other soon** _   
_**The blackest of rooms** _

I tried to smile back at her, but it was so… hard.  
After being with her for so long, it would be just me again, and I’d be alone.  
Maybe Etro had decided that this was the way it was to be.  
That this was what was to happen all along.  
Was this fate forged in stone all along?

_**If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied** _   
_**Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs** _   
_**If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks** _   
_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

I can’t really say for sure, but what I can say is, when she went, where ever she went, she was happy.  
She had no more pain and maybe, just maybe, she got to be with Snow and Lightening again.  
Whatever the future, there is only one history.  
And in my history, this was meant to happen.  
That is what I know for sure.

_**I’ll follow you into the dark** _

I hope you all liked this. Sorry if you think it was bad, but I tried my best. Love you all readers and I encourage all kinds of reviews. My brain feeds on them. So PLEASE hit that little review button on the bottom of the screen. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope that you will review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
